


Who's Keith?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College AU, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Langst, M/M, hanahaki disease au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Langst will be added soon. They eat pizza.





	Who's Keith?

Keith appeared in my door way, and he was like an angel sent from above. His hair was unbrushed, he had bags under his eyes, and he looked like hell, but it was… endearing.  
He walked towards me, and gave me my coffee. I was too tired to care that it was shitty. “Keith this is like having sex in a canoe.”  
“Explain?”  
“Fucking close to water.”  
He smiled at that. He seemed to smile more these days, and I was happy about that. I hated having to pull something insanely stupid to see his real smile. The way his amazing purple eyes crinkled, or the way his hand tried to cover up the fact he was smiling but his eyes betrayed him and gave it away was really cute.  
Really though he was cute in gener- wait what? When did I think my best friend Keith Kogane was cute? I'll think of that another time when he leaves the dorm.  
“Hey Keith?”  
“Yes Lance?”  
“What was Texas like?”  
“Well, uh it was rocky.”  
“It's like I'm there already.”  
He scoffed at that. “Shut up.”  
“Make me.”  
“I'm too lazy. Finish your watery coffee.”  
“Fine.”  
Keith left my room. It was peaceful. I stared up at the ceiling of the apartment room, and saw the glow in the dark stars. I smiled remembering when Keith and I put them up. We had extra money after buying furniture, and food when we got the apartment so Keith and I went out and bought a shit load of these stars. Both of our rooms have a few, and the living room is covered in them. My walls were a dark blue. I was sitting at my desk, hunched over a couple of textbooks about astronomy, and notebooks filled with ink from multiple colored gel pens. There were some sticky notes on the wall in front of the desk too, reminding me to eat, sleep, take a water break, and some were just random notes I thought would be useful.  
My dinner alarm went off, so I silenced it and walked into the kitchen. I was greeted by the sight of Keith on his computer eating a slice of pizza with his baggy red hoodie, black sweatpants, and his reading glasses on.  
“We having leftover pizza tonight?” I asked.  
“Yeah, I was too lazy to order chinese or something better.” He said.  
“Alrighty, I'm cool with pizza then.” I said.  
Keith was the one who went out and bought the food. I was in charge of keeping everything clean. I give him money every month for my portion of the food, and he in turn asks me to clean the dishes. It's a fair trade I guess. We both do our part.  
I opened the fridge, and grabbed a Gatorade and slice of pizza. I sat at the table, and was right next to Keith. “You don't have classes tomorrow, do you?” I asked him.  
“No, why?”  
“I was thinking we should invite Shiro, Allura, Coran, Pidge, and Hunk over tomorrow. Maybe go out for drinks, God knows us college students need it.” I replied.  
“Okay, sounds great Lance.” He smiled at me. This was one of the few smiled he didn't try to cover, and he looked beautiful at the moment. I loved him, and his greasy mullet. I finished up my pizza, and headed back to my room with the Gatorade in my hand.  
I read through some of my notes, and drank the rest of the Gatorade, and went to bed.


End file.
